Be Careful What you think
by Blacklove99
Summary: Its was a mistake to let your wondering go out loud, you should be careful. Now your past changed, so does your present/future.
1. Chapter 1: Explain

When people grow up, they think. "What happen if this what happened?" "What if this didn't happen?" "What if this that happens?" more and more. So that where I come in. I grant them those wishes. Once they get the idea, they also grant a wish for it to be normal. Sadly, I can only do it five times, after someone like me do it five times. Its permanent. Never can be undone, so if you need up being that 5th person, and you want it back to normal. You strew. Sadly, that your faith. Well unlucky I guess. I already did this four times, and I'm already getting a 5th call. Her name is Tohru Honda. She wishes "What happened if I had a sister? what happened if I was less talkative to them? What happen if I didn't change anyone in this family? What if I just kept to my self?" So I'm going to grant her wish, but sadly have to stay like that forever. So now, I'm Mileena Honda. Tohru's twin sister. Yet just little different. I have black hair, with blue highlights. My eyes was normally blue, but something happened, but I'll tell you what happen later. This is going to be fun. I blew glitter and it's back into time we go. I winked and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: our beginning

Be Careful What You Think Of

Chapter 1- Where we started

Tohru was sleeping. She spent all night studying. Mom had to take me to school earlier, so I could some stuff done. Suddenly we gotten into a car accident. Its was a blur. They told me that they gotten Tohru here. Mom was more hurt then me. I couldn't see out both of my eyes at the time. They cleaned my eyes. My pretty blue eyes turned to purple with redness in them. I could see perfectly...but my colors of my eyes are weird. People thinks it looked great with my black hair with blue highlights. Once I was feel better they told me mom died. I tried to cry, but yet the way my eyes are. I couldn't, so I frowned...a lot. We started to live with grandpa...till the house needed to remodel. So Tohru suggested we lived in a tent cause she didn't wanna bother any one. Its was tough, but nice. So this pretty much what had happened. So now we wake up early in the morning to get dress for school. Tohru talk to her photo of mom. She always seems to be smiling and happy when she does that. I dressed in my school inform. So did Tohru. We started to walk around till we bumped into a house (not literally). Tohru noticed little animals on the porch.

"Aw they so adorable!" Tohru was staring at them. I giggled. Soon a man came.

"How did a pretty young lady, and a beautiful young lady need up on my porch?"

"O-oh I'm sorry! W-we was just notice them"

"Its okay, I set them up to dry. No harms" I smiled. He seems to started to flirt with my sister since I wasn't paying attention. Sudden he got hit with a book bag. Its was Yuki, Yuki Sohma. I smiled.

"Ah, Good morning, Yuki" I greeted Yuki as he came closer out of the door. He looked surprised to see us.

"Oh, Good morning, Mileena and Tohru Honda. Why are you here...and how you get here?"

"o-oh we live around here" Tohru stuttered. Yeah more like, 'we decided to camp out here for a month till the house is finish.'

"Oh? Really? I didn't knew we had neighbors. Where you living?" Tohru started to stuttered. She didn't knew how to explain.

"Well- um- Oh! Look at the time! Ha ha We have to go to school!" Tohru grabbed my hand and started to make a move to leave.

"Wait, since you here. Wanna walk to school together?"

"Sure" I answered. I gave him a heart warming smile. Yuki got his stuff and we started to walk to school. Tohru was nervous and shy to talk to him. So I talked to him. We talked about random things. Till got in school. I waved Yuki goodbye and walked to Tohru and we walked to class. The 'Yuki fan club' ran up to us and started to do their little dance.

"We l-l-l-love Y-Y-Y-Yuki!" They stuttered. I sighed.

"So what you guys doing walking with Yuki this morning? Its better be a accident! Cause we made the club. We get first dibs, sister!" I growled.

"Please! Shut up. You can't even say 'We Love Yuki' without repeat a single sound! We allow to walk with anyone we want, 'sister' So I mange you to back up!"

"Oh so miss violent eyes is backing her self up! Maybe you should have stay in the hospital to die like your mother." She whisper the last sentence in my ears. I gave her a glare so evilly, she started to get chills. I grabbed her collar to my eye level. I pressed two finger her neck. She gagged and fell to the floor, holding to her neck.

"Next time, don't dare talk to me like that" I took Tohru's hand.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt your feeling did they Tohru?" I asked her with worried eyes.

"No, I'm fine" I smiled and we took our seats.

Its was after school.

"Tohru, ha I have something to do after school. So I'll back to the tent later."

"O-okay" I nodded and walked to the store. I have a job here. I'm age 17, I only have twin sister, and we living in a tent for now. Amazing right? I put on my uniform. An other day for work.

~ Tohru's P.O.V~

After a long day at work I went back to the tent.

"Hi mom, I'm home, I know I'm late. I can't sleep yet. I have a paper. I'm going to wash up." When I left the tent its was Yuki, and Shigure. Shigure started to laugh. We brought we back to their house we saw in the morning. Shigure was still laughing. I was starting to feel a little hot.

"Please let me stay, I don't have enough money to pay you back. But really"

"Its dangerous out there, land slides, animals" I nodded. I wondered how Mileena doing. I started to lose balance. I'm having a fever.

"There was a land slide"

"How you know?"

"Its naturally"

"Was it close?"

"At the tip. I mean not at all" We ran outside. We went where our tent was. Its was buried with dirt. I was thinking Mileena. Mileena's foot was buried in the dirt. She was knocked out.

"Mileena!" I ran up to her and started to dig to release the dirt off her foot. Next was picture of mom. Yuki stopped me.

"You have a fever, please calm down."

"B-but mom"

"A least your sister is save right?"

"I-I guess so"

"Now can you a least carry your sister back to our house?"

"S-sure" I lifted my sister up. She very light, she always been. I carried her to the house and I lay her down. They put a blanket on her and a pillow under her head. I dressed in a white kimono and rest. I started to tell Shigure my story. Then I fell asleep.

~ Mileena P.O.V~

Ugh. My head hurts. I remember, I usually jump off the hill to get to the tent for fun. I didn't know the land would have capsule when I used a different hill to jump off. My foot sink as I fell. I protected my head, I knew the dirt buried the tent. I was hoping that Tohru wasn't in there. Then I hit the grounded and I was knocked out. Now I'm wake in someone's else house. Tohru was right next to me.

"H-how I got here?"

"Oh good morning, Mileena." Its was Yuki's cousin.

"Um, what your name again?"

"I'm Shigure. Yuki's cousin" I nodded.

"Are you okay?" Its was Yuki. I nodded.

"Mhm."

"Good"

"Well, you staying here. Till your remodel is done." I nodded. Tohru started clean the kitchen. Its was huge mess. I yawned and watched Tohru cleaned. After she was finish Yuki walked in, and I was cooking.

"Ha wow, if I didn't knew any better, I would think I walked in the wrong house." I giggled and Tohru smiled. Yuki walked up me.

"When did we have a rice cooker?"

"Ha Tohru and I found it in the trash" I smiled. Yuki nodded. I sighed and stretch. We went upstairs to our new room. Yuki opened the window to let some air in. Its was so fresh. I left Tohru and Yuki in our room. I had to check out the land slide. Or well a least I thought it would still be there.

~Tohru P.O.V~

Yuki and I was standing in the room. Till something or someone came through the roof/ceiling.

" yo, you damn rat better be ready. Cause I'm here to collect"  
>...what he talking about?<p>

"Oh I thought they would send someone bigger."

" Get all your trash talk out, you damn rat. You better be ready" He have orange hair. Was wearing a black shirt with tan pants. I ran over to them to try to stop him, but I slipped on the piece of wood that fallen from the roof/ceiling. I fell on the boy who came. Its was a a big 'boom' and orange powder. When I looked up it was a cat. I started to freak out.

"Ah Oh No! I turn you into a cat. And I don't know how! But I'll change you back!" I picked up the cat, then I slipped falling on Yuki and Shigure. Its was another 'boom'. When I looked up, they was rat...and a dog. Oh my gosh...what is happening? Then Mileena came upstairs. She looked surprise.

~ Mileena P.O.V~

I came up stairs to see a dog, a rat, and an orange...cat. I blinked my sister was holding them. Why...are...them...animals...here...where...Yuki?...and Shigure...? What up with the roof/ceiling being a hole in it? Or an orange cat? Are cats even orange? Oh my bunny cakes...


End file.
